thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
"We're all in this together, right? I guess I just gotta Get my head in the Game." '' '''Lily '''is a '''Player' from Week 15 of The Reaper's Game. This girl is a complete and utter nerd and no one is prepared for all the trashy shit references that she is going to pull out of her weeb nerd ass. She appeared as an RGer in August of 2016 and premiered as a dead kid before Week 15 on January 18th 2017. (Tori will get to this blurby bit eventually) Appearance Lily is 5' 6", or 167.64 cm tall, and has shoulder length blonde hair, fair skin on a slightly muscular build, and an often bright smile. Her eyes are green, with central heterochromia- amber rays from her irises. Lily prefers comfort over style, but if she can combine them both into an outfit, she will wear the heck out of that. When she died, she was wearing a short pink dress with black tights, a light blue hooded jacket, and yellow snow boots with faux fur trimming. Mid-Week 15 she used her 10,000 Yen voucher to purchase the My Favorite One Piece dress from CCC, and wore that with her normal blue jacket. She wears a peach velvet choker with a silver flower pendant and a longer metal chain with a blue crystal pendant. On occasion, Lily had what she would describe as "a martial arts-anime aura" which would appear a bluish purple all around her body, and in battle would flare in resonance with her staff's gem. This aura comes out when Lily is determined or deadly serious or in contention with someone, and it serves as a sign that she's not screwing around and you better check yourself. In battle, Lily's light blue jacket would turn into a full length navy blue cloak with a silver leaf and heart clasp around the neck. (Tori is in the very long process of sketching it with the My Favorite One Piece as a battle picture but it's taking ti me .. ...) Personality Lily is a bright individual who is usually seen with a smile and a nerdy or punny line waiting to strike for a laugh. She loves to sing and will try to find any excuse she can pass with to sneak or belt out some song lyrics, be they Disney, pop, or musical theater tunes. She's very empathetic, sympathetic, and compassionate, and does her best to help others with their problems. That often results in her pushing aside her own problems so that others don't have to worry about her while they have their issues to deal with. (She's getting better with that though, thanks to Tomoe-chan and everyone else she met during the Week). Though it never happened, and Lily is grateful for it, if anyone had sneaked up from behind and tried to grab her, she has an instinctual reaction to kick ass or suplex whoever is touching her. Lucky for Lily, she has a survival instinct that kept her from suplexing Uso every time she got on the girl's back. That "survival instinct" is called friendship, Uso-chan. She doesn't suplex friends. Nor does she beat them to a gasping pulp but. C'est la vie. (Tori will put more here later) History Pre-Game (Life) She was born Suishou Yuri (Last, First) with the kanji for "Water Crystal Lily" and she was practically pulled out of the womb on a diet of upbeat music, Disney movies and feel-good messages from inspirational and educational TV programs. She had a voracious appetite for everything fantastical and her parents were surprised to find her reading on her own at the age of 3. She possessed an overactive and wild imagination and had several imaginary friends, one of which being her alter ego, Lily Jewel, who was cool and confident and kickass in all the ways she wanted to be. She often wrote complex narratives in her mind which filled an expansive imaginary world that she ruled over with a kind and flexible hand. She loved telling stories and adapting them from her favorite shows and books and movies as well. She was put into the Korean martial art Tae Kwon Do from when she was 5 and continued through til she got her black belt. She was also deeply enamored with the stage and singing, and involved herself in as many theater productions as she could. Young Yuri decided then that "Lily" would be her stage name, and one she would go by in an attempt to exude the character she wanted in herself. Lily was the kind of girl who always liked being friends with everyone, be it fellow student or teacher. She disliked conflicts, and when faced with them or put in the middle of them as a young child, often found herself bottling up or absorbing the emotional tensions from not only herself but everyone involved. She couldn't usually find ways out of hard places, and often would take the blame on herself, even when it wasn't hers to take, making up all kinds of excuses that her overactive imagination could come up with. As long as it would end the conflict, end the fighting or drama so that things would be "back to normal" and the groups at recess or cousins at family gatherings could play and have fun again. Even if she became the sacrificial black sheep. This developed into a very bad habit that she suppressed consciously of taking criticisms and giving criticisms to herself, automatically apologizing for whatever she did, and berating herself when people questioned why she apologized. She couldn't give a proper answer, because she knew it was a stupid reason, and she couldn't stop that stupid reason, therefore she was an ☀idiot̴,͟ ͢''pat̶hetįc, útt҉e͡r̸ly̸ ̀hơpe̕l͟ess. '(of course this only caused her to draw further into herself when her parents split up and she felt herself responsible, even though there was no way it was, Lily dear, stop thinking like that. Stop being such an idiot, not everything is about you, so it's your fault for making yourself upset.) Despite that, she kept an upbeat facade, working twice as hard to make sure no one was upset, and she found that pleasing others and making them happy satisfied the deep pit of self-loathing and low-self-esteem that kept growing from her youth. She loved making people smile and seeing them happier when she did something to help them. This ended up backfiring in the worst of ways with one person, one that I dare not mention by name, that had been Lily's closest friend through elementary school, one whom she had told all of the products of her imaginary world and one who had listened with eagerness and wonder. She had attached herself to him, heart and soul, and believed he did as well. Through several of the times she took blames and made excuses, she thought he had rejected her and pushed her away like several others of her friends in their group did, but he stuck through, and it meant the world to her. Unfortunately, this caused Lily to become more clingy and she often tried too hard to make him laugh or bring up past memories, especially when she saw that he started to get a new group of friends, including a girl who was the kind of confident cartoon-protagonist that she tried so hard to be, and she became desperately jealous in fear of losing who she believed to be her soul mate. Of course her actions did exactly that, and without so much as a parting wish, like a terrible severing of the string of Fate, she was left reeling, heartbroken and hating herself more than ever. It didn't help at all that he never truly spoke to her again, or looked at her with anything but a mix of pity and awkward tension. Towards the end of middle school, a quieter, more reserved Lily met a transferring student named Hazuki, and after a rather awkward start that the two of them kindly don't mention that often, they became close friends, and each other's closest. Lily still had other friends, but they would end up being more of friendly acquaintances, people who she could easily talk to and be amiable with in all of her classes, but none that she trusted with her deeper, more vulnerable self like she had before. Hazuki took care to bring Lily out of her shell and back to a semblance of her true self, bit by bit through high school, and Lily was forever grateful for her support. As Lily began to involve herself in her passions of writing and following popular culture, the two of them decided to start a website to share their interests with a community. Together they co-ran a variety blog called Moonflower Magic that they started midway through high school. Hazuki ran all of the behind-the-scenes work and did some of the content, while Lily produced most of the content from art, to fanfiction, to theories and video game wakthroughs and pop culture news on the latest idols (most often Takumi Shiroizumi, Lily's favorite idol). The popularity of Lily's writing posts led her to pursue her higher education in her dream field of being a professional writer, and one day a published author. The two of them went to Waseda University together, and Lily with the new opportunities, joined the theater club, taekwondo club, and karate club, all of which she flourished at. Hazuki promised Lily when they were midway through their first year that she could use Moonflower as a startup for her writing projects once they got to 1 million followers, and Lily, eager to achieve, went full throttle to meet that demand, unfortunately putting her own wants, needs, and health, to the side for her work, both for school and for the blog. She was so ready to create a new image for herself and bring happiness to millions of people. Then, maybe then, she could quell the still-ever-present feeling of self-loathing and indecisiveness that lurked deep inside her soul. It steadily took its toll on her, and despite looking like Death itself, she pushed forwards because she had a duty to herself and to Hazuki, and to her future and all of the dreams she held as a child. Unfortunately, Lily was so deeply invested in keeping up the work that she neglected to eat more than once a day, and put off taking medication for her growing fever. This aggravated her naturally iron-deficient body and pushed her towards anemia. Her Senseis knew something was terribly wrong, and kept her from her clubs, but this only drove her to work even harder so that she could be done. So that things could go back to normal, except better. Once again, she was taking everything onto herself for what she believed was the benefit of everyone else. Because maybe then, if she made it through, she wouldn't be so utterly pathetic. Pre-Week 15 She woke up a couple of weeks before the Game. The last thing she remembered was feeling utterly and indescribably exhausted and overtired, and she had felt like her entire body was melting from her forehead down. All she thought of was finishing the work, then she could rest and take a day to recover. But that recovery never came. Instead, Lily was disheartened to find that no one could see her or hear her, even acknowledge her presence. She tried going to school, to her clubs, but it was all for naught. She came to the terrible realization that she had died, and was a ghost, damned from Heaven or Hell she thought. Everything was the same, except for her. She left behind everyone and everything and she was alone. She gave up trying to make contact or make herself feel better. She let herself drown in her misery, constantly berating her stupidity and her lack of attention to her health. Until one day, the universe reached out a hand to her. Not quite the universe, but a young girl named Ryely. (In that moment, Lily understood the pure exhilaration and shock that Jack Frost felt in Rise of the Guardians when Jamie could hear and see him. At least she didn't have to wait 300 years). She, and soon after a handsome and kind young man named Jean, explained to her that she still had a chance to come back to life, because she had the capability to make a positive difference in the world. She was shown that in this liminal Underground reality, imagination was power, and she realized that she didn't have to hold back. She could still fight for her dreams and she was going to literally use her dreams to fight for them. There were a million things she hadn't done. So Just You Wait. ...and she hopes she won't be so much of a pathetic piece of worthless shit that she Throws Away Her Shot. Week 15 --wip-- -Day 0- Lily received the pins Pyrokinesis, Eyes Full of Light, Gimme Dat Sheep, and Blink Step. She also very much enjoyed Takumi-senpai's Pokemon Sun and Moon themed Tutorial Day. -Day 1- oh my stars and garters i got me a partner -Day 2- holy shit i almost died???? -Day 3- goodness gracious it's a Gi-Ant -Day 4- jesus christ these pig foxes -Day 5- RIP Shino whatever the hell u did, u hecked up -Day 6- RIP Dax and Ayumu and omg Tomoe-chan we finally are fighting together as Partners. Down Starburst, pls do not sit on my Partner. HOLY SHIT RENJI- OR EN J I - JESUS CH r IST IT WAS THE DUNGEON MASTER -Day 7- WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON THE WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN Post-Week 15 She spent a week after the Game's end being fussed over by Hazuki, and had to let herself be worried over and taken care of because she knew it was the right thing to do for both herself and her best friend. Thanks based Tomoe-chan, Lily's doing her best to improve herself little by little! After the second week, she started getting back into classes and back into the normal pace of school, albeit with a much more determined outlook and vitality. She is determined not to waste the chance she and Tomoe-chan--and everyone-- worked so hard to get. She spent Valentine's Day 2017 mostly in with Hazuki, but she went out to get more chocolates (and toilet paper for the dorm) and ran into Taiki-kun and Uso-chan. She gave the two of them heart-shaped chocolate samplers that she had bought extra, and for whatever reason she took it upon herself to explain genderfluidity to the two young children. Lily, why. Please just stop. Recently she's been having some weird dreams. Residual effects from being in the Game, perhaps? This just in: college is still kicking her ass, but she's pushing through it!! #bless for all of the Pokemon things this time of year though right? Lull Before Week 16 Lily's doing her best to keep up with school and such. She and Hazuki have been occasionally giving Taiki-kun dance lessons, and things are pretty okay. Those strange dreams are persisting though, and Lily can't always remember them, but they're very vivid. The bits she can remember usually consist of things she's seen and imagined in the UG. Though it may be her own imagination, as it's not the first time she's thought conversations between her and her imaginary friends, sometimes she feels like she sees Maya, and Kero-chan, and even some others she hadn't explicitly summoned. It's starting to worry her... She met a Reaper named Houston who started a psychology practice in Shibuya, and the two of them got close, though neither of them would probably call each other more than a "close friend." Lily enjoys spending time with the American transfer and also is grateful for his advice regarding UG matters. However, as of late, she's been feeling torn for her lost feelings for the UG and her desire to remain grounded in the RG, the life she strongly chose. This conflict has made her question her near constant interaction with the UG, and if she can ever feel whole with just her own ability in the RG. Her recent strange encounter with one Composer-level Nobuhiro seems to have sparked new feelings toward this issue... During and After Week 16 Being an Ex-Player, Lily could very well see the Taboo Noise plaguing Shibuya, and it very much terrified her. On the first day that they were unleashed, she was on the phone with Hazuki as she was making ramen, and upon seeing the Noise she dropped the phone and just about lost herself in a state of hysteria—happening to attract several Ravens to her window, which did not help the situation. For the duration of the Week, Lily struggled against the Noise that attracted themselves to her, and trying to keep Hazuki safe from them and also ignorant of them. To say the least, she was not having a great time. Relationships Eliot Eliot is a friend/Pokemon GO rival that Lily met in the Fall of 2016, bonding over the new Pokemon Sun and Moon game as well as life things in general. She, of course, was not aware of his being a Reaper, and went to visit Dreamscape a few times to battle their Pokemon GO gym and spend time talking with him. Of course, after realizing that several people she met, Nora and Shino and Takumi, were inhabitants of the UG as Reapers, she is fairly certain now that Eliot may also be one of them. After the Game's conclusion, she did, in fact, confront him with her suspicion of his being a Reaper after explaining her death and involvement in the Reaper's Game. This didn't do much to deter their friendship, as Lily still hangs out with him when she manages to stop by Dreamscape from time to time. And now with all of the new Pokemon in PoGo, you can bet she's challenging his gym more often! Shino Lily met Shino not too long before she died. He offered to help her get to university, and though she turned him down, she said he could walk with her. He was pretty cute, in a lost puppy kinda way. After she died, and either on Day 0 or just before, she found out he was actually a Reaper, and a Harrier one at that , though she was sure he wouldn't come after her. On Day 5, Shino was running away from the Dungeon Master, who was furious beyond anything Lily had ever seen in him, and while she was shocked at his sudden Erasure, she knew that he must've hecked up pretty severely to incur the wrath of Hawk. While she never found out what he did, if she knew, she'd probably have been on Hawk's side tbh. Rest in a million pieces Shino. Ryely her first interaction in the UG, the girl she credits with giving her a second chance and determination (more here) Hachi Hachi runs the Memorial that Lily frequented often during the week. Chi-chan is a cute bee, and very flustered. cute friend. A+. Met her before the Week with Ryely, after the whole blowup happened with Uso. Taiki Hiraoka Gosh this kid reminds her of herself when she was his age. (to admit that makes her feel so old! ; o ;) From the second she saw him standing by Jean, her heart melted at his bright-eyed and bushy-tailed purity and spunk. She was absolutely moved and charmed by his enthusiasm for stories, and tales of heroes and monsters seemed to fly off of his tongue. Lily took notes and asked him to be her muse, to which he happily obliged.They hung out occasionally before the Game, and Lily enjoyed his company immensely. It bothered Lily though that such a young child would be in this situation, and she pledged to make sure that he would have his best chance. When the Week began, and his fee was taken, it broke Lily's heart to see him so pained by the restraint he took to not let it affect him. She did her best to cater to Taiki's reason, selflessness or no selflessness, she knew he'd set out to do what he'd planned to do, and she hoped that him and Kou would make it out. (add more here) * Notes on Taiki-kun: ''Taiki-kun, probably 10-12, adorable, insightful and surprisingly knowledgeable, likes heroic quests and making friends, has a Dad that's ultra powerful and a bunny ''(January 22, first meeting) Takumi Shiroizumi Lily's favorite Shibuyan idol, she looks up to them quite a bit. Takumi-senpai's music resonated with Lily during some stressful times in her life and brought her inspiration and solace. Someone who can make such wonderful music has to be a really great person, no doubt! Meeting Takumi-senpai in real life-- afterlife-- after she died, was an amazing experience. She was happy to make friends with them and do all that she could to support them, just like their music supported her. Whenever Takumi-senpai is around, Lily feels better! They're such a great person! They deserve to be loved! (And while Lily definitely loves Takumi-senpai very much, she knows she's not the one for them, and their special someone will find them!)! Akio Armadillo friend! Lily met Akio before the Game and he was kind to her, helped explain some things about the Game, and even showed her his Noise Form, which was the first time Lily had ever seen an armadillo in person before, and he was definitely the cutest armadillo she'd ever seen. She wishes the best for him, and while she was wary of Cheer, as long as he makes Akio happy if they go through with getting married then it'll be fine. V Lily looks up to V, and admires him a lot! It doesn't hurt that he's very attractive too, but she gets the feeling it wouldn't work that way. It's fine though! They seem to have a good report nonetheless. Lily is happy with what she can get. He noted that she was remarkably level-headed about the whole UG business, and Lily takes that as a great compliment. V has got really good taste in tea and he's really nice!!! because he shares his awesome tea!!!! V is also really nice because Kazunori literally hit him in the head with a baseball that knocked him out for nearly 20 seconds and he was perfectly chill about it. like holy heck. V-senpai.....so amazing, so cool, what a great sky noodle.... * Deadly tea, or delectable poison? Deadly teacup, or delectable porcelain? * V....aseline? Vair conditioner? Valium? Hawk (Dungeon Master) Lily respects the Dungeon Master, and likes his taste in words and literary references. She knows he's not crazy for what he does, and that he has a balanced reasoning for everything. She doesn't want to kill him come Day 7 if she makes it that far. Lily will do everything in her power to save him, so then maybe they can talk more about Edgar Allen Poe (or maybe even xxxHolic!). * Lily is also convinced Hawk is 10000% Li Shang. No doubt. He's gonna make a man out of the Players. Mulan week. 1000% guys come on '''The Renji Records As Renji, Lily got to know him much better, as she frequented Eventide almost every day, if not every day, and greeted the mysterious and chipper shopkeeper with a smile and gratitude. He not only allowed her to have a badass Arthurian themed set of Pins, but he also helped out during the missions whenever everyone was in a tough spot with the riddle mission mail or one of the challenges requiring complex problem solving. Lily was always very happy to see Renji in Eventide, and it often made her day to find a new Pin he was putting on show. On Day 5, as she purchased Jack's Knight with her second lottery voucher, he seemed less cheery and confided that his day, like the rest of the Players', had not been very well. He told her that he needed to keep a happy face for the sake of the store, however, and this touched her deeply. When Day 6's mission came around, she immediately made the link comparing apples to oranges, but she wasn't sure what it had to do with what they were meant to accomplish as a group. As the Day progressed and they found out that they were supposed to identify a difference between an identity or group of identities with another, she came to the realization that Renji was literally "Orange" (ORENJI!!!!!!- she screamed over and over until everyone got it) and under the logic that he was a shopkeeper, an RGer unlike the Reapers of the Week, an orange to the apples. When they cleared the Wall to Shibukyu and ran in to confront the shopkeeper, it was revealed that Renji had been their Dungeon Master, Hawk, all along! This information came as a shock to Lily, as it did to most of the others, which then made her realize that he didn't want to kill them any more than they wanted to kill him. Since he had helped them this whole time, he wasn't the crazy edgy psycho murderer that the entire Game had been set up to make him be. Lily had developed a close acquaintanceship with Renji and this event only made her conviction to save Hawk rather than kill him stronger. During the GM fight, she used this connection she, and the other Players, found with him as Renji to assert that he was important and his existence had value. Coming out of the Week and conversing with him a couple of times, Lily was unsure of how much Renji was Hawk and vice versa, and was then unable to figure out how to approach him, as she still felt like "he" wasn't all of himself. She's very very glad that they saved him, but she's concerned, especially with his nonchalant denial of anything wrong with his sudden loss of normal arm, that he may end up in a similar, if not worse, situation in the future. She hopes he'll be okay. Jean He's really good looking in Dragon Lady oh no?????? oh N O????? Lily thinks he's very attractive, and very very nice. But she has picked up he's the resident Dad of Shibuya therefore it probably means he's already taken. Heck maybe even by more than one person. --that doesn't mean he's still not super good looking and she won't blush when he is close or smiles at her. She's glad he was the Composer- head Reaper- whatever in her Game this Week. He's a good soul. Sol Sol-kun is really nice and runs CCC and lets Lily stay there!! and he has a really cute Glaceon Noise!! His Noise Form resembles a Shiny Noibat, he showed her before the Game. It's a really cool bat! (more here later) Nora Lily first met Nora back the summer before her Game, when she was on her way home from her clubs. She heard the then-bodiless Meira playing Disney songs in Taboo and followed the sound to the shop. Lily fell in love with the cute sweets shop as well as the wonderful sweets themselves. Nora was kind to Lily and at the time, the girl had no idea that Nora was actually a Reaper. Once she died, Lily realized that Nora too was part of the UG all along. Nora was still a good friend during the Week, however, as she made hot chocolate (and excellent Tapu Cocoa) for everyone that wanted. She even had a fun Dragon battle with Lily and Tomoe on Day 6 with a rather overzealous Drake Noise named Starburst. After Lily returned to life, she remained on good terms with Nora. Uso Uso-chan is a bit of a strange spot for Lily. On one hand, she considers the young Reaper a friend and a cute inspiration. On the other hand, she's rather terrified of the girl's propensity for bloodlust and delusion within a pendulum swing. Lily wants to do all that she can to help, but she feels she can only do so much without it being a brick wall bouncing off words or actions. She'll do her best to be a good friend. Orion He's really cool and pretty nice, arguably the UG-Kraken version of Bruce Banner, and plays Tin Pin??? like, yessss???? and oh no he kills it in Dragon Lady;;;; (more here later) Anzu a really cool yeet. A+ (put more here) Selvira cool yeet's partner. pretty cool. (more hereee) Corona Ryely's partner and a cool girl. RIP Crown friend (more here later) Kou a pretty cool dude Kazunori back at it again with the clutch-- also he gave her a toucan trinket that's kinda nice. Mizuno She's a Gi-Ant! (put more here) Runa Save Runa 2k17 (put more here) Dax rest in pieces (put more here) Ayumu rest in pieces (put more here) Emiko other owner of CCC, pink hair is pretty cute. she seems very nice! For a wall, Lily went into CCC and put on a number from Legally Blonde the Musical to cheer her up. (put more here) Tomoe Lily's partner, and a dear friend! Lily would do anything to protect her! Tomoe-chan is an excellent magical girl and is a great listener and a good person. Lily can confirm. She's so glad to have made it back alive with her partner!! Hazuki Suzutou Hazuki, called affectionately "Ki-chan," is Lily's best and closest friend. Hazuki used to be in strict dance troupes as a young girl and is skilled in ballet and ballroom dancing, but was over-involved, to the point where she hadn't felt like an individual anymore. Meeting Lily ("Sui-chan") at the end of middle school changed that, and brought her out of the shadows and into the light. She stuck closely with Lily and they became each others' confidantes and wing-partners, well, in Lily's case, Hazuki was more like a guard dog, protecting her from anyone who would try and take her heart. Especially after the incident with he-who-will-not-be-mentioned. Up towards Lily's passing, Hazuki has regretted not allowing Lily's writing from the beginning, feeling somewhat responsible for her overworking. Lily would never acknowledge that blame though, as she felt it was only fair to have a workable blog first and then use it for personal achievements. Unbeknownst to Lily, Hazuki was the first one who found her dead in her apartment dorm, laptop open with an unpublished draft of the blog post, and Hazuki was unable to forgive herself. She and Lily have an apartment near the university together and split the rent. They both call it a "dorm" because of how meager it is. When Hazuki has her various dance club meetings, they will meet with Taiki Hiraoka to have him join in. He's a gifted protege and Hazuki has taken a shine to the kid. She pitched in with Lily to get him a proper dance uniform. Shogo A rival, of sorts, of Lily's in her taekwondo club. Lily can indeed kick his ass, but he has a nasty elbow block that feels like hitting bricks. He's kind of a jerk, and rather uppity about his skill. Currently, he's also a part of the karate club just like Lily and has become captain. (Only because Lily didn't want the responsibility). He's spread a nickname for her, a play on her name to mean "death crystal." often shortened to "Shishou." (To add: the other players of W15) Trivia Doctor Who AU: * Travels with V, who is reminiscent of 10 ** Lily reflects several of the Doctor's companions, notably Martha and Donna * First met the Doctor in a series of events involving a Mother Flora retaliating against the near-destruction of a two-hundred acres of forest for mine construction. (they worked it all out! nobody died, yay!) ** Because of this, Lily can establish connections with Mother Flora across different planets * Lily "steals" souvenirs from everywhere and every-when they go. Her room in the TARDIS is filled with knickknacks and rocks and junk things. * She started making woven friendship bracelets after a few encounters with shape-shifting aliens, and as a means to commemorate her friendship with the Doctor. She made one for the sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS console as well ** Because of the constant wear and tear with fire and acid and all sorts of natural disaster, Lily has to keep making new ones for herself and the Doctor * Lily keeps a journal of all of their adventures, and makes sure to write down as much as she can remember after the escapade is over and before she sleeps off the adrenaline * Lily asks a lot of questions, and she is often driven by her curiosity sometimes against better judgment * Tried to throw the Doctor a birthday surprise, cake included, since she didn't know when his birthday actually was. He ended up convincing her to celebrate hers with him (after being witness to customary terrible off-key singing) * Like always, she's a majorly huge nerd Pokemon Related: *Lily considers herself a walking Pokemon encyclopedia and, despite her low self-confidence, one of the best Pokemon Trainers she knows *As a Trainer, the kinds of teams she has can vary, but she tries to keep a balanced party, and while taking aesthetic into consideration, she cares more about the Pokemon's abilities than its appearance or type. (though she uses a lot of "cute" and "badass" looking Pokemon) *She would likely be a wandering Champion and/or a Contest Master *As a Pokemon, Lily could literally be any one of them;;;; due to my own indecision being shared with Lily, neither of us can decide- however, this draws into a characteristic of a certain Pokemon: Mew. **In the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, the titular pink Mythical Pokemon was able to transform into any Pokemon. Mew in-game can learn Transform, though in this instance the Mew could transform without need of seeing the Pokemon it was transforming into. Mew also has the DNA of every known Pokemon, since it was the ancestor to all Pokemon, and thus it can learn any TM/HM along with its normal moveset. So, if we had to decide, Lily would be a Mew. (if we had to decide a non-Mythical/Legendary Pokemon, then good luck friend, you're not getting the answer out of either of us. There's nearly 1000 Pokemon and we both like all of them and feel connection to a whole hell of a lot of them. We can't decide a single one. Maybe one day we'll compile a list but it'll be really really long.) **Mew Lily would have a little pink-blonde tuft of bangs and Lily's blue hooded jacket *an argument can also be made for an Espeon Lily bc. i love Espeon. and so does Lily. she legit could have died happily without regrets when Jean created a Noise!Espeon to show off when he was explaining to her how the UG and the Game worked. SHE GOT TO PET AN ESPEON. RIGHT THERE. *but still, I mean, Lils could be any Pokemon General Trivia: *She can read and speak English, and she took 5 years of Latin in junior high and high school. *Lily is a panromantic piece of shit, and she will often remind herself of that fact. *Shamelessly watches reruns of any and all of her favorite TV shows growing up. Yes, even PB&J Otter. Yes, even while she's supposed to be working on schoolwork, her own personal writing projects, or the blog. *Currently is writing a fantasy story based on her experience in the UG and the Week as a whole, featuring her friends and fellow Players and the Reapers as characters. *Lily admitted to Hachi and Ryely after noting that Jean was attractive (and met her high standards of confusing attraction) that her standards in attraction were mostly fictional and animated, and that she had major crushes on Robin from Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, and James from Liberty's Kids. **Poor Hachi wasn't sure what to say to the information **Lily did not add this, but she would like to add that Dark from DNAngel is also a number one contender for her crush list. *She has central heterochromia, which is one of the few things about her that she likes. It's a "groovy mutation" *Lily has all of the nerdy vernacular and history that her mun has, so watch out TRG, she's a weeb nerd aSS like you've never seen before. **Including but not limited to: all Disney knowledge, musicals varying from Seussical to Hamilton to West Side Story, any and all Pokemon knowledge, every anime I've ever seen, Sherlock Holmes, Arthurian legend related media, Teen Titans, Steven Universe, Ben 10, Totally Spies, Harry Potter, the list goes on and on and on...... *With a person who shall not be named, she adopted an imaginary Alaskan Malamute puppy that she named Maya (which at the time she thought was spelled like "Mia" because of the "I" sound). *She only battled alongside Tomoe-chan *once* just the two of them the entire week, on Day 6. smh *If Lily were a mutant, she would have Aether Manipulation powers. It's arguably something she possessed as a Player, but never fully realized, though the strength of her Imagination and what she was able to summon is a testament to using those powers. Also, her martial arts-anime aura may be another hint at the Aether-related abilities. **What could have happened had she fully realized her power and not limited herself unconsciously, is a mystery to both her and me. It would definitely be something to hypothesize. Could I have reenacted the Generator Rex finale, or come up with a catastrophic power-building arc that may have been a Bad End? Who knows... What's for sure is Reaper!Lily would be terrifying in terms of ability. *By the end of the Week, 3/5 of her Pins were Pegaso- Lightning Pawn, King's Knight, and King Arthur. Eyes Full of Light was the only Pin from the original lineup that she kept, and Handsfree Healing was given to her by Tomoe. **Had she had the time/chance to evolve King Arthur into Excalibur, there would have been a seriously campy Soul Eater-Excalibur appearance. **And had she possessed the yen, she would have loved to get HRH Pin or the Pegaso Pin to up the usage limit or boost the attack of the majority of her pins by 50%. Alas, the funds were not there. We can dream though. *Her psych is her mechanical pencil. It's metallic, and where the eraser would be, there is a small blue gem with white plastic wings on either side. **She transforms it into a large staff with a blue gem at the top, using a modified incantation modeled after the one used in Cardcaptor Sakura: **''"Key that hides the powers of the Heart, show your true form before me! I, Lily, command you under our contract! RELEASE!"'' **She would often summon a variety of creatures, but time and again she would draw from her own energy and use special attacks ***One of which was the incantation Raven, from Teen Titans, used: Azarath Metrion Zinthos **Lily's summons this Week, in no particular order, (and Tori needs to check for everything): ***Maya, an Alaskan Malamute from her own imagination ***Akeelah the Ribombee-Vespiquen ***Lin the Togekiss ****poor thing didn't do so well fighting Uso's raven noise, Lin's a peaceful soul he doesn't like combat so much. ***Lugia ***Tinker Bell ***Kero-chan/Keroberos ****In a very comedic fashion, Kero-chan did not get along with Kou or Kazunori, as they both called him variants of "plush toy/beanie baby/etc" as well as Kazunori literally using him as ammo to fight against Noise. It was great. He did, however, admire both of their power and willingness to battle with his summoner and all of the other Players. ***Jupiter the Latias ***Pit, from Kid Icarus Uprising ***The Magic School Bus ***Pikachu ***(Pre-Week) Shiny Bisharp TV Tropes (WIP): --to put things here (re: how does one TV Trope oneself's self insert?) (gently borrows from Doctor Who companions) * [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ActionGirl Action Girl] - Canonically can and will kick your ass if she's pushed to it, using years of martial arts training. Arguably a Cute Bruiser, since she hardly acts like she could deck you, though Lily's arsenal is a mix of direct punches, blocks, kicks, and throws alongside tactical dodges. * Adorkable- fun fact, I took a flirt test for Lily and her flirting style came out as Unabashed Adorkable. She's silly and nerdy, but pretty cute. Will talk your ear off for hours with sparkles in her eyes about things she loves. Like Pokemon. Or Disney. Or superheroes. Or Sherlock Holmes. Or Arthurian legend. really. anything. * Adult Fear - Lily feared whether or not she would actually succeed in anything she'd ever do, professionally or otherwise. She still kinda does. This fear drives her sometimes crippling self-degradation. * Badass Bookworm - very much Lily * Battle Aura- Lily's signature martial arts-anime aura * Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass- lighter variant, though sometimes clumsy and light-witted or clueless, Lily is all full of badass in all kinds of ways, and when her mood shifts, and suddenly you have a giant flying lion on your ass, you know shit's real. Not to mention, she's inspirational and full of encouragement. Emotional badassery! * Cast From Hit Points- While powered through her psyche and Imagination, all of Lily's summons drew from her life force, and served as a medium for her own HP. When they got hit, she got hit, and continually using them while getting hit drew from her life energy, until she would eventually burn herself out. On one occasion, Lily hit a Heroic R.R.O.D. (red ring of death) as she tried to pull a near-Self-Destruct Summon that would expend her energy but hopefully be a powerful enough hit to get her out of a battle, by transforming Lin the Togekiss into a giant Lugia. (she eventually used the last bit of her reserves to turn Lugia into Tinker Bell, and made it out in one piece, albeit super duper close to death) * Forgets to Eat- re:Lily pushing her death envelope while being a workaholic. Funny enough, she still sometimes forgets to eat, even though it's what contributed to her poor health and anemic sickness. Guess she's just absentminded. And maybe a little lazy. * Friend to All Children - Most of the Players were younger than Lily, and she felt supportive of them, but most notably her protective instinct and awe of Taiki Hiraoka sums up this trope for her. * Kindhearted Cat Lover- Lily has a cat, who stays with her mother as Lily and Hazuki's apartment doesn't allow for pets. She also adored the Noise Espeon that Jean summoned, which has a cat-fox appearance. Same goes for Sol's Noise Glaceon "Saiph." Lily just loves all the animals but has an extra special soft spot for cats. * Kirk Summations- Delivered a couple, one pretty big to Uso pre-Game when she went on about how she'd kill all of the Players if it was what Hawk wanted and they were all insignificant compared to him. This goes kind of into a mix of a Patrick Stewart speech when she, along with the others, was trying to talk down Hawk during the GM fight. * [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MagicalGirlWarrior Magical Girl Warrior] - Only Lily's entire fighting aesthetic * Magic Wand- though it's more like a staff, Lily's psyche was her mechanical pencil which transformed into a CCS-like wand upon reciting a CCS-like chant. (as seen above) * Ordinary High School Student- or rather, college student. Just trying to live her life, work a blog, study and practice writing. Then she had to up and die. And then the Game happened. While she's back on her "normal" routine, she's a changed girl. Not that anyone'd think so just by looking. She's an ordinary student, of course! Gallery Lily.png|Lily's appearance. mew_lily_by_darkmousyrulezall-dayhuj9.png|Hasty/Shitty Mew Lily Reference 20160811_115001-1.jpg|Lily's first concept art, July 2016 Lily's IW staff.png|Lily's staff psyche 20170118 103846-1.jpg|Full-body reference for Lily, W15 TRG ad Lily is a nerd ass piece of shit.png|proof that Lily is a nerd ass piece of shit 20160811_114520.jpg|second concept art pencil sketch Lily as Starfire.jpg|Lily (cosplaying?) as Starfire (maybe if her Game powers were different she'd be more imitating of her heroes) Category:Players Category:Week 15